


Say my name!

by misacherry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is heartless, Bokuto is a crying child, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, first names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misacherry/pseuds/misacherry
Summary: Bokuto wonders why Akaashi never calls him by his first name, and he's going to ask him about it.





	Say my name!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This was written for my sister who loves Bokuto and it feels a little off tbh but she said it was fine so here it is!

"AKAASHIIII!!!"  
"Yes Bokuto-san?"  
"Why won't you ever call me by my given name?"  
"That would be disrespectful of me."  
"But but but, we're dating!"  
"That doesn't change anything."  
"Akaaaaashiii!!"  
"It's not such a big deal Bokuto-san."  
"Kuroo calls Kenma by his name!"  
"Everyone does."  
"Akaaaashii!"  
"Alright, but I'm only going to say it once."  
"Ehhhhhh?!"  
"It's once or never."  
"Okay I'm all ears!"  
"Koutaro-san."  
"Akaashi you're blushing!"  
"That's it for today Bokuto-san."  
"Alright alright."  
"I'm going to practice my tosses Bokuto-san. Do you want to come?"  
"Mhm, lets go Keiji!"  
"Bokuto-san please."  
"You're cute when you blush."  
"Bokuto-san, I'm going to break up with you if you don't stop saying those kind of things."  
"WHAT?! AKAAASHIIIIIII!!"


End file.
